


Pokemon: Past, Present, & Future (Haitus)

by unovas_killer_queen



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unovas_killer_queen/pseuds/unovas_killer_queen
Summary: The Mexscia region, a new pokemon region based on Mexico City along with other well known cities.A story of two trainers with different goals. Topaz who lives alone with his sick mother and with no other relatives sets out on a goal to find someone or something to help rid of her illness, during his travel he meets a girl who has the motivation to take the champion's throne for her own honor. They tag along and down the way Topaz finds out the reason for his mother is sickness and a dark history kept secret to him about his family.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

_“ Wake up… Wake up! Please let me be a good father to you… just this once…”_

  
  


_The Mexscia region, a place where it’s history is rich, the culture is beautiful, where the land and sea are breathtaking. With mountains that scrape the sky, to beautiful rural areas where small villages are, and the crystal clear water that sits by the beaches. A hotspot for unovian tourists as Mexscia lies beneath their region, but many other tourists from different regions are welcomed here. Although relaxation and sightseeing is one thing on people’s minds… the other is something else._ _  
__  
__Locals and trainers from other regions come here to watch or participate in for the most fierce, heart pumping, chilling competition of them all… La Liga De Campiones! Trainers from all over the world participate in a massive 64 trainer tournament that advances to intense knockout stages, trainers who want to participate you should hurry and register in the coming days before the 64 slots have been filled up!_ _  
__  
__  
__  
_The t.v. in the living room turns off, a young girl who sat across from it tosses the controller on a table in front then springs into the air and swiftly landed on both feet. It was early morning, about 7 a.m. and she was ready for that signup. The said girl slips on her shoes before suddenly being grabbed by someone. It was an older male about 30 years of age holding what it seems to be a trash bag filled with disgusting garbage. “ Whoa, there future champ!” He says with a boom in his voice, “ Before you go take this out.” The young girl grabs the bag spilling some trash as she runs out the door, but upon swinging the door open to run out a leg stuck out. She trips over it but the culprit catches her with one arm, it was a familiar woman like muscled arm, she turns her head eyeing their orange hair up to the face. It was her mother who was currently wearing casual clothing.  
  
“ Opal, you know very well how I feel about this.” She said with an upset tone.  
Opal was the young girl’s name, she was a clumsy hot-headed 16-year-old girl living in the rich city of Sangel, she wore a red crop top that matched her crimson-colored hair that was made into a bun, there was a stitched bright yellow cross on the middle of her crop top, she kept her midriff covered with a white bandage around her abdominal/back for fashion sense, she had on yellow trousers on her legs, long yellow sleeved fingerless gloves that have a fire symbol on each knuckle, black shoes, and a butterfly-shaped hair clip that helps her hair be a bun.  
  
  
Opal turned to look behind her with a concerned expression to find out she spilled some trash on the ground. She gave her father a fake smile before saying her sorry. Her mother sighed as she lifted Opal back on to her feet. “ Forget about it, I’ll clean it up before I start my training. Your father is gonna be busy trying to get himself ready for work. Plus, it’s that time of the year.” 

Her mother winks at her with a gleeful smile before using a hand gesture to let her know to leave. “ Don’t be late this time or I’ll punish you!” She exclaimed as Opal runs through the front gate of the house with a small bag on her arms.  
  
Elsewhere…  
A 15-year-old boy sits on a wooden chair beside a bed where a dark-haired older woman lays. She had a warm wet towel folded neatly on her head. She turns her head towards the boy and smiles, “ Topaz… you’re still here?” The said boy had his head down to nap but woke up to the sound of her voice. He rubbed his eyes as he spoke, “ M-mom? ” He leaned towards her whilst she placed her left hand on his face as if she was inspecting him. 

“ Topaz...:? Is it you? “ She asked with a soft tone.  
“ Yea, I brought some berries for you.”  
“ I can barely feel you.” She replied.  
  
Topaz gulped as he grabbed a small bag filled with berries, “ Y-yea… Don’t worry too much mother. It’s just a small illness.” He replied with a shaky voice. His hands struggled to hold one berry as they shook which led to one falling from her mouth and on to the bed. His mother stares at the wooden ceiling before speaking again.  
  
“ Why haven’t you left? Go.” She said bluntly. Topaz shook his head.  
“ I can’t just go… It’s just a dream! My only family means more than a simple-” 

“ Go... I won’t say it again. Topaz, ever since I’ve gotten sick you’ve held back on your dream… and that was when you were able to become a trainer… It’s been so long, as your mother I’m not gonna be an obstacle in your path. Don’t worry about my loneliness either, I’ll send out a mail for aid from the old lady in the next route.” She said abruptly. Topaz choked, as he clenches his hands to make a fist. He gets up from the chair and nods his head.  
  
“ I promise to come back… I’ll find something for you so you can feel better!” He exclaims, his mother smiled and reached her fragile arms out to him for a hug. He gives in before saying goodbye and heading outside the house.  
  
Topaz is a 15-year-old boy with a dream of becoming a pokemon ranger, growing up in Jimpala town a place that is half rural and urban, he grew up on side of the town with many trees filled with bug, grass, and flying pokemon. Topaz took a liking to the nature around him which made his personality serene. Although he has a short temper within him and the slightest thing could set him off like a box filled with dynamite. Topaz grew up here with his mother, he has no father for all he knows he could be in another world like his mother says about his other members. 

When he asks about his father, his mother would reply with “ Your father? He’s away… lost as a person.”  
  
  


Topaz's choice of clothing is wearing a black jean jacket with green outlines, a black t-shirt with blue outline stripes that form a spiderweb-like shape, blue jeans, black shoes, a necklace with a green topaz gemstone hanging in a small case his mother named him after. 

  
  


Topaz walked down the dirt path that his house sat on with his head down as he tries to come up with ways to help his mother. He thought of what things he could do to save her but he hadn’t got a clue, he barely knows about the world. He only understands the surface level of how the world is. Something then clicked in his mind, thinking about his mother reminded him of when he told her he wanted to be a ranger. It was after a man saved some pokemon in his area that made him dream it.  
  
“ That day… Mother told me if I wanted to be a ranger I should get a pokemon.” He muttered. His mother’s voice echoed through his mind.  
  
“ Pokemon trainers always carry pokemon. Even more than one, it’s called a party but having one or two isn’t always a bad case.” She mentioned. Topaz raised his head as he thought further. “ I need a team. First a team so I can be safe, second I ask questions about medicine. I know what my mom's symptoms are so I hope a doctor or someone would be able to help me, but… money.” Topaz stops walking, he uses the palm of his hand to repeatedly smack his forehead  
  
“ Money… and… money and I get the sense of doubt there could be any cure for her.” He goes silent with his hand rubbing on his head, the friction causes his forehead to make heat that ended up hurting himself. “ What am I saying?! There’s gotta be something!” He falls on his knees to rest despite how little he’s gone. Doubts float through his mind. Money is an issue and he doesn’t have any pokemon to fight to earn money, let alone not knowing anything about fighting. All he knows is how some pokemon work. Living in the area he lives in allowed him to study the pokemon that habit his small town up close and personal.  
  
He feels something climb up on of his knees, the feeling of a few round balls tickled his leg enough to make his body jerk and widen his eyes. It was a small Sewaddle, a pokemon he knew. He named it “ Susu” due to the sound of the first pronunciation of its name.  
“ Susu? Hey there buddy… Sorry, I’m just going through another episode. Embarrassing.” He chuckles as the said pokemon climbs up towards his shoulder.  
  
“ W-wait… Susu! That’s right! You’ll be in my team right?! I’m planning on going on an adventure to help my mother out! I need a pokemon so I wouldn’t be alone when trouble comes… Do you mind?” He said first in the excitement that then toned down to a soft voice when the question was asked. The sewaddle nodded its small head. 

Topaz let out a sigh of relief that followed with a smile. For a moment he felt that Susu would say no, “ Thank you for joining me.” The now cheerful boy got back on his feet. He dusted off the dirt that held on to his pants and returned to his regular self. It wasn’t the time to cry, he has one goal; that’s to bring his mother back to good health. He continued to walk down the path that led towards a nearby city, but first, he needed to stop by someone’s house. Someone who could help.  
  
As the said boy walked, a dark figure hid amongst the trees to spy on him. Their crossed shape pupil expanded like a happy cat, their long nails dug into the tree bark that followed with it being torn off effortlessly. The figure stayed in that position to monitor Topaz until he was out of their sight, they then moved swiftly into the dark forest to trail him.  
  
Back at Sangel City, Opal made it to a nearby pokemon center with high hopes of participating for this year's Liga de Campeones. This was her third attempt of doing so; the first time she’s done it she lost against a psychic specialist gym leader. The second time was last year where Opal promised herself that it’ll be different and make it past the gym leader, but instead the clumsy girl took many wrong turns in an attempt to find a shortcut to be the first to register which led her to miss her opportunity. Her mother, who is the city's gym leader well known as “ Citrine” punished her harshly for it with training. Sangel City is a large city with similarities to Unova’s Mistralton City. Sangel City is famous for a museum that contains ancient paintings and artifacts found within the nation. Some conspiracy theorists believe that it holds much more than some old stuff, so often tourists would try and sneak into restricted places which led to arrests.  
  
Opal has a relative working at the museum, her uncle Alejandrois the director of it. A lot of times he would take Opal to see some of the artifacts, art, and other items they have displayed. 

Opal enters the pokemon building with adrenaline-pumping throughout her body. She was pushing herself to be at least the third or fourth person to sign up. To her surprise, there was hardly anyone there. Just regular people getting their pokemon checked up or patiently waiting for their pokemon to heal. She jogs up the stairs to reach the top floor where she expects somebody sitting behind a table but instead they were packing their things up. Opal’s heart stopped, her jaw dropped realizing that she was late. She shakes the trembling feeling she had in her heart away and approaches them. She twiddles her thumbs and gives them a cute puppy-eyed face as she noticed a camera and some light stands were still there in a belief they just arrived.  
“ Are you guys just setting up the table?” She said with a shaky voice.  
  
The two men with brown vests and dark blue trousers looked at each other as they finished folding the table up. They looked back at her with a pity expression, “ We’re sorry, a group of people stayed the night in this building to sign up and the positions were already taken up as soon as we did the setup.” they replied.  
  
Opal’s eyes looked past them with a calm expression, her body remained stilled as she whispered, _“Ah ...no manches.”_

One of them spoke up, “ But there is more coming! Tomorrow around the afternoon. There will be another setup in a different city. It’s just west from here, towards Tolu City.”  
  
“ Tolu City?! But it’s gonna take hours maybe even a whole day or two!” Opal screamed. The two men shrugged and continued to pack up to head wherever they needed to be. Opal walked back down contemplating if she should go or try again next year staring at the t.v. as the trainers battle the gym leaders. A voice echoed in her mind of an older man’s raspy voice. It was a memory of her grandfather, very well known as… the current Mexscia champion for 10 years.  
Her mind fades into memory.  
  
Her grandfather, 50 years of age, at the time he was wearing a casual trench coat jacket and a black vest on with brown trousers. He stood in front of her as she sat on the living room sofa. Her parents were watching their daughter being scolded by him.  
  
 **“Look at you! A disappointment as a trainer! You don’t even adventure anywhere farther than this house so why even consider yourself as one! All you do is train with your mother for a few hours and call it a day, you don’t even break any limits and yet she’s a gym leader! The only battle you’ve had was against that gym leader and that’s about it! I can’t even associate myself with you! Did you even learn anything from the battle?!”**  
  
Opal had tears running down her eyes, she sobbed as she answered his question,  
“ I- I do-”  
  
 **“ NO! ALL YOU DO IS LAY AROUND DOING NOTHING YOU DISAPPOINT ME! YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU WANT TO BE MORE THAN WHAT YOU ARE SO GO OUT AND DO IT!”** **  
****  
**Her mother jumped in, “ Dad, you shouldn’t-”  
  
 **“ Don’t dad me… you’re the one who made her this way… No discipline, no brains, no courage, and no future. She’ll never be a trainer like she wants to… find something else. Work with your father or maybe be nothing.”** **  
****  
**Opal’s mind fades back to the present. She sat down on the bottom of the stairs feeling empty inside. “ Maybe grandpa is right… maybe I am a nobody. He doesn’t even consider me as a granddaughter.” Tears began to flood her eyes. To avoid any worries she buried her face into her arms that laid on her knees. _“ ¡Pinche viejo!”_ she screamed in her mind, although she really wanted to yell it out but again didn’t want to bring herself any attention. 

An older woman wearing a large brown coat and grey skirt shadowed over her. Her hair was wrapped into a bun and oddly it was the same as Opal’s hair color, just with some grey spots. She spoke to her with a soft and comforting voice. 

“ It’ll be ok young one, whatever it is you’re going through I understand. Family members giving you a hard time?”  
  
Opal looked up to the woman locking eyes with her, there were red marks on Opal’s face where she buried it on to her arms, “ Yea… family…” she replied. The old lady sat next to her but struggled to. Opal helped her, she felt odd about it. Something about the lady was strange to her. She noticed a mark on the back of her neck, it was a small S symbol. It looked like it was branded on her.  
  
“ Think about what he said young lady, sometimes in life, you have to learn from the negatives in life instead of ignoring it or dwelling on it. They say the harshest critic in the world is yourself but the ones close to you are as well. Learn from the harsh motivation grandpa used, there’s a reason for it! Prove to him we can be champion!” she exclaimed.  
  
Opal’s tears went away and her sad facial expression changed into one of confusion.  
“ We? What are you talking about? I only want to be a trainer and fight I don’t want to-” When she decided to turn and look at the old lady she was gone without making a sound that would catch Opal’s attention. 

  
“ How… how did she know it was my grandpa? The way she said it made it sound like…” Opal stopped talking as her attention was brought to the front door of the building. It was her mother who gave her the chills. 

  
_“ What am I gonna do?! I can’t tell her I failed a third time!”_ Opal’s hand subconsciously moved and touched something that felt like a rock. She looked down to see it was an orange-reddish gem. _“ Did she leave this?”_ she stared at the gemstone while recalling the small speech the older woman said to her, _“ I will prove grandpa wrong... “_  
  
“ OPAL!!” Her mother screamed.  
  
  
 **_\---END---_ ** **_  
_** _To Be Continued_


	2. Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up some things, in the previous chapter I had forgotten to change the name of Opal's hometown, I thought I had already done so but it was my mind playing tricks on me.  
> Scrapped city name: Chimal City  
> Updated name: Sangel City
> 
> Also this region's pokemon will be full of mostly gen 5 pokemon mixed in with a few pokemon from other regions and a few fakemon! 
> 
> This project is for fun and there may be errors, until then enjoy reading!

The day went on as Topaz continued to walk down the path passing by some abandoned stone houses, he remembers when he was younger, there was a group made up of elderly people that lived here. Topaz would visit them with his mother and listen to all the fun stories they shared, some were trainers back in the day and originated from this town. They all ended their adventuring days here. It was so long ago and now it’s just an empty area where small pokemon use it as their place to live. A few rattatas scurry out of a hole in a wooden door that then ran past Topaz who didn’t flinch unlike Susu who hid inside his jean jacket. 

Topaz looked in the direction where the rattatas were heading to. It looked as if they were going to the woods but one of them stopped and ran another direction. As if something was there that scared them off. It felt unnatural to Topaz who began to feel paranoid that someone was following him. _“Who would it be?”_ Is what he thought to himself. He didn’t know anyone besides the man he was going to and the older lady that lived in a closer route that mom mentioned she would send mail to for aid. He continued to walk,” Susu… watch my what’s behind us. If something out of the ordinary happens then attack them.” Topaz said with a serious tone in his voice. Susu popped it’s small head out of his jacket and made a small noise to signify a yes. 

Fortunately, the man he knew could help him out on his journey was nearby and would only take a few minutes to reach. Topaz started to walk faster due to his impatience to reach his destination. Finally after all that walking he made it. It was a rather large cabin with a stone roof, though the man living here didn’t build it himself. It was different from other homes that was distant from the area. Outside of the house looked pretty average, but inside is where it looked like a billionaires home. With leather sofas, big t.v.s, A/C, a lot of stuff. 

Topaz approached the door and knocked on it. A loud buzz that followed with a woman’s voice could be heard from him.

“ Who is it?” she asked. Topaz looked at it with a baffled expression before answering

“ It’s Topaz, I live down at the end of the route 1. What is this? A radio?” 

“ It’s an intercom and I remember you. I’ll let you in.” she replied.

Another buzz was heard and the door in front of him opened. A woman about 5’5” wearing a striped brown shirt and blue jeans welcomed him in. “ My my you’ve grown since the last time I saw you. You’re taller than me!” She joked. Topaz nods his head and spoke with his calm voice.  
  
“ Yea, I’m about 5’9”, and I remember you too. It was when I was really small, there was a random fire in the woods that was close to burning my home and other families down, but you’re husband and others helped put it down. You took me and my mother here to comfort us.” Topaz mentioned with the same tone as before. 

“ How could you say that with such a soothing tone? It was a really scary experience for everyone. Are you… are you not a bit-”

Topaz interrupts her, “ Not at all. The people who help is what I want to be. I Pokemon Ranger.” 

Suddenly a buffed man with just shorts and a white robe walked down some stairs with a booming voice.

  
“ Ranger!? Did I hear someone say they want to be a Pokemon Ranger!? “ He twists his brown mustache and brushes his hair back. Topaz grew a smile on his face and approached him,   
“ Alexander! It’s so good to see you again!” Topaz exclaimed.

“ Young Topaz, it’s been so long. I remember the last time I saw you, you were really small! But still the same calm kid who doesn’t mind much” Alexander turned around and waved his hand so Topaz knew to follow. They entered a windowless wooden room where Alexander had several old photos of his younger self inside a picture frame hanging on the wall, along with several gym badges and other awards. That’s when Topaz realized Alexander used to participate in the region’s major tournament before becoming a ranger. There were also awards from contests that are meant for coordinators. He didn’t seem like the kind of trainer to do these type of things. 

“ Ah, I see you’re eyeing up some of the awards my wife and I won.” Alexander broke the silence in the room with his booming voice, “ Now Topaz… I know why you’re here.” Topaz didn’t reply to that statement for some odd reason. He only stared at him with the blank expression he always has on his face.  
“ Yes, you’re mother told me a few years back that you wanted to become a ranger because of me. What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for you to come so I can help with any advice, but then I thought you had everything all thought up.” He says as he sits on a chair, he pats on a chair next to him, offering Topaz to sit. 

He remained standing where he is, his body language changes and the expression on his face changed a little with both eyebrows slightly pointing down.

“ It’s not that.” The tone had slight anger in it, as if he was impatient about something. 

“ My mother… my mother has been sick. She came down with an unknown illness” He pauses.   
  
“ Hm? I’m sorry to hear that Topaz, did you come here so you can have a place to stay? We have-” 

“ No, I need your help. I’m on a mission to save my mother from this illness.” Topaz interrupted. His tone of voice increased more than before. 

“ I’m sorry, but I’m a retired ranger. I’m not a doctor-” 

“ I’m not asking for that either, I need a team. Well… I need to learn how to battle… well i need to know… I just need to know everything!” He exclaimed. A vein started to show above his eyebrow. Alexander now noticed a vein popping on his head, seeing Topaz like this was very odd but situations like this made him understand the boy's frustration. 

Before Alexander could say anything, the sound of a plate breaking could be heard from the other room. “ I’ll go see what that is all about, please calm down while I’ll go.” He said with a slightly annoyed tone as he closes the door behind him. “ Sorry…” Topaz replied. 

Alexander’s voice echoed as he down a hallway, “ You’re fine kid. I understand your-” He suddenly cut out followed by a thud sound as if something hit the floor. Topaz looked at the oak made door with an anxious feeling. Susu climbed out of his jacket where he started to make it his new home. _“Su?”_ It titled is head. Topaz remained calm as he went to open the door. Upon grabbing the handle a purple smoke was leaking through the small openings the door had on the sides and under. “ What’s this?” He asked. 

Soon after Susu fell off his shoulder but Topaz caught him with his arm. “ Susu? You’re… asleep?” He was baffled but then it clicked in his head that the smoke caused it. Knowing that Alexander and his wife had already fallen victim to it he felt helpless. He covered his mouth and nose with the jacket’s collar and back off to the wall. _“This room has no windows to get rid of that smoke! Let alone climb out of! The hell Alexander?!”_ He thought to himself. The smoke got closer and closer. Adrenaline in him began to rise in his body and not long after he charged at the door, swung it open, and ran down the hallway. He sees Alexander’s motionless body laying down. 

The adrenaline in his came to a stop as he tries to help the said man up. “ You’re still awake to the smoke I see.” A muffled voice was heard behind him. He turned his head around and laid eyes on what seemed to be a short lady whose mouth was covered by a face mask. She kicks Topaz in the stomach that flung him away from Alexander’s body to the wall. She managed to knock the wind out of Topaz who had his back to the wall holding his stomach. He tries to take deep breaths to get air back inside of him, he quickly realized the smoke still lingered. With his lungs now filled with said gas his vision begins to blur. Topaz looks up to identify the woman before passing out.

She wore a black hooded cape with green feathers hanging from the back, she had a large red headband on her, and a short black dress. That’s when Topaz figured something out, something he’d only hear in his region’s folklore. He points to her with a shaky finger whilst struggling to get a few words out.   
  


“ You...You’re a…. Bruja….” Topaz then blacks out from the cloud that surrounded his mind.   
  


  
  


* * *

  
In Sangel City, Opal braced herself as her mother approaches her. The said girl was coming up with ways to either avoid talking about what happened or tell her the truth. She stood there with her chin up high and both hands hiding in her back holding the gemstone that lady dropped. She thinks back to the old lady that gave off a familiar aura as if Opal has met her before. The speech echoed several times in her mind. The anxious feeling Opal had vanished. Making up her mind she knew what she was gonna tell her mother. 

“ Opal! Why are you just standing there? Don’t tell me-”   
  
“ I enlisted! I’m given a few days to train!” Opal said abruptly as her face squeezed up. Her mind raced with negative thoughts asking herself _‘ Why are you an idiot?! ‘_ It was interrupted by a hug from her mother. It was a tight hug that felt as if Opal’s back was going to crush.   
“ Oooh I’m so happy right now!” She lets go of her and uses both of her hands to pinch her daughter’s soft cheeks, “ Don’t screw this third chance up! I don’t know what I’ll do if you manage to!” she finished. 

“ Why are you here mother? Aren’t you supposed to be in your gym? Y’know… preparing?” Opal said with a concerned tone.   
  
“ No, I have my students there doing that for me. Call it their extra training.” She nudged her shoulder with a big grin on her face, “ Gym leaders and champion has to register too.” 

“ R-right…” Opal twindles her fingers once again as she eyed up the exit to the pokemon center. Her mother noticed how Opal was acting so anxious from the moment she entered. The happy tone she had earlier turned into a serious one. “ Vaya vaya… what’s wrong with you? I hope you didn’t lie to me and messed up again? Right?” The tone in her voice scared Opal into twiddling faster. 

“ It’s not that! It’s just the fact… that I uh…” It was a pain to come up with lies to convince her mother, she began to pant making it obvious that she was making things up, “Well it’s the fact that uh- what if I end up going against you?”

She lets out a big sigh, “ You know the fact relatives can’t face each other. The only exception is if two members of a family manages to defy the odds and go head on in a semi finale or if their family is the champion.” she places her rough hands on Opal’s head. 

“ But I hope that you’re able to do that. Right Opal?”  
  
The red headed girl gulps down her saliva, “ Of course. I promise mother.” 

She removes her hand and waved goodbye as her daughter turns her back to sprint towards the exit. _“ Tolu City… My next destination.”_

* * *

Time went by… Topaz wakes up from his "nap" with a horrible headache and an irritating small ring going on in his ear as if he just went deaf. He slowly places his hands to cover his ears but upon doing so he felt a heavy feeling on his wrist as if something held on to it. He inspected it closely but lacked the vision due to a blur in his eyes. It took a moment for his mind to stop racing and his hearing to regain. He rubs his face with both hands but doing so made a noise; a chain like sound that made his heart skip a beat was made with every little movement he made while taking his hands off his face. 

He lifted his hand once more and came to the conclusion he was chained up like an animal. He looks around to see he was in a room made out of wood. It was dark with barely any light besides a lit torch, but besides the torch a few beams of light were seeping through cracks from the walls and ceiling, showing how dusty it was in the room with the said dust floating in the air. 

Topaz looked out through the wall crack and noticed the sky was different, meaning the sun rose as he was passed out. He realized he blacked out until midday . There was a soft groan coming from behind him, his head turned swiftly. Although he became light headed he shook it off. There was a figure laid on his side with it’s back turned against Topaz. It didn’t take him long to figure out who it was as the figure turned its body around to reveal their face. 

To his surprise it was a tired Alexander, Topaz recalls earlier today that they were attacked. He thought more about it and remembers when he was walking towards Alexander’s home he was under the impression he was being followed. He planned to tell him but was so caught up in his emotions, he completely forgot.

“ Alexander!” He calls out “ Wake up! Alexander!” 

The said man slowly opens his eyes whilst making groaning noises. Having the same experience as Topaz when he woke up. 

“ T-topaz?” He says with a gruff tone. 

A loud slam was suddenly heard in the room. The two males turned their heads to see a door bouncing off the wall. A drift could be felt among them as someone entered the room. “ You two are awake? Phew” A very soft female voice was heard. It was the woman who attacked them, she still had the same attire from before with the black hooded cape with green feathers sticking from the back, a black dress, and a red headband on her head. Her hair was short as if it was cut recently. She walked towards Topaz who remained calm, he caught her interest the most. 

“ Those eyes… it reminds me of someone… phew… even if they’re older than you… the two of you have similar faces… if not… the same phew.” She grabs Topaz’s chin to inspect his face. 

Topaz did the same, she looked like a young woman in her early 20s. He stared into her hazel colored eyes but looked away. He felt like it was beginning to hypnotize him.   
  


“ Who are you?! Where’s my-”

“ Your wife… is ok… I had… no need for her…” The lady interrupted Alexander. 

“ This boy… knows who… I am… phew. Tell them… young man.” She concluded. 

Topaz looked at her from head to toe then towards the worried Alexander who was sweating like a fat man in a mildly warm room, “ Something that I thought was never real… a being that needs to stay as a myth…a bruja. (bru-ha)” The lady nodded her head with a smile full of joy. Topaz continued to talk, “ My mother used to tell me a story… that in way back in the past there used to be a group of people who used magic for evil. Most of the time they used to mix pokemon and humans together. Hints why there’s a lot of ghost and dark pokemon in this region. How did I recognize her? The feathers… mother said brujas tore off green feathers off of a rare tranquill.” 

The bruja rubs his hair and kisses his forehead, “ Such a cute boy! Maybe... I’ll spare you…and keep you as my son. Although, ghost and dark pokemon have always been around; we just did experiments with them!” She giggled. 

“ Do you know about the Phantump pokemon in the Kalos region?” She asked the two males.

“ Yes… they’re spirits of children who met an unfortunate fate in forests.” Alexander answered. 

“ If it wasn’t for us… it’s a long story that my grandmother was there for. I’m one of the few brujas of this generation-” 

“ **SHUT UP!** ” Topaz suddenly yelled. The bruja stared back at him with an angry glare, her eye color changed from hazel to crimson red for split second before returning back to normal 

“ I don’t care about what the hell you are! Why the hell do you have us like this?! We’re my pokemon?! Susu!” 

The bruja placed both her hands on the angry boy's face cheeks. 

“ I made… a deal… the other day… and I...need… a few ingredients to make something… from you two… first is that… gem stone hanging on your neck… I’ve… been… looking for… a raw gem...” She grabs Topaz’s necklace that had the topaz gemstone hanging from it and breaks it off of him. 

**“ HEY! MY MOTHER GAVE ME THAT NECKLACE! GIVE IT BACK, DON'T YOU DARE BREAK IT YOU BITCH!”**

“Next… is the pokemon…” She walks over to a big curtain that hangs off of some rope attached to the ceiling. She pushes it aside to reveal something the two males wouldn’t like to see. 

There was a large table with a large black pot sitting below it, there were flask, tubes, and bottles sitting on some rack like it was a lab. Two pokemon were tied down, one of them was Topaz’s susu and the other was a cat like pokemon which Topaz has never seen before. It had yellow fur with a hint of red on the back, he could only catch a glimpse of it before his attention locked on to Alexander who began to make attempts to break the chains on him. 

“NO NO! LET THAT POKEMON GO!” He tugged on the chain and then moved his body around like a hyper dog, trying to escape from it. “ Please!” He begged. 

“ That’s… not even… the last… ingredient...phew.” She licked her lips, “ The final… one… is… two male… souls…” The room’s temperature suddenly dropped; a noticeable gas was floating around them. It was a black ball with a red light glowing in the middle of it. It’s shape suddenly changed into a familiar figure. It was a Dusknoir, a pokemon known for taking souls away from people. It stared at the two prisoners with it’s red eyes as if he was reading their minds, Alexander froze from fear while Topaz stared back at it with a fierce expression. 

“ I’m… a lucky… girl today…” 

  
**_END_ **

_To Be Continued_


	3. The Unknown Pokemon

_( 7:39 am, 5 hours before Topaz waking up)_

After the incident in the pokemon center, Opal ran back to her home. Her parents were out of the house with her father attending the pokemon in his daycare and her mother taking care of her own business, she took the opportunity of an empty house to head into her room and pack necessary items that would help in her travel to Tolu City. 

As she packed she debated if she should leave a note explaining why she’s gone. Opal tossed away the note and shook her head agreeing it’s better off not pissing off her mother off but the more she thought about it she realized her mother is going to be pissed off either way. She finished packing everything she needed, but before leaving she grabbed her father’s coat then rushed out of her room to make a way out of the house. Upon exiting, she looked back at her house one last time before running down a path.

  
“ Hopefully within 12hrs, I’ll make it to the forest, then past that I’ll hitch a ride so I can get passed the mountains. I just hope it all goes well. Another thing I should be concerned about is how I’m well known here for being the daughter of a gym leader.” She stated as she puts on her father’s coat to conceal her identity. As she ran down the path she passed by a boy about her age, he wore a fedora hat and a black jacket with jeans. He watched her as she ran, “ Tch, what’s that useless brat up to?” he muttered. A young girl in a pink coat hugged his arm, he rubbed her head before pursuing Opal.  
  


The bruja walked in front of the Dusknoir and gave her ‘ guests’ a soft smile. She held a smoking pipe that was already lit up, she took a hit of it and blew out the smoke. 

“ Hmm… I’m having… a difficult time… choosing.“ She gave the pipe a small shake

“ How about... I let this... pipe choose”

She spun the pipe resting on her palms around until it stopped on either one of them. Alexander sat there anxiously trying his best to come up with a plan to at least save Topaz. He looked down at his chains for a few seconds before his mind lit up with an idea. He just had to hope that it landed on Topaz, if not he would find a way to stall the bruja.   
  


The pipe was starting to slow down in momentum, it slowly spun 2 more times until it finally came to a stop. Topaz bit down his tongue with hard pressure with his teeth as it pointed towards him whilst Alexander slowly puffed out his cheeks. Dusknoir floated towards the said boy with it’s large hands casting a shadow over Topaz who remained with the angry expression on his face. Topaz felt the pressure of the giant’s hand squeeze his head as it prepares to take away his spirit; Alexander bows his head with his chained hands close to his forehead.   
The bruja had been eyeing him for a good minute- she noticed after the pipe pointed towards he had a small smug look on his face. _“ Does he not care about the child?”_ she thought to herself. 

_" That’s truly an awful person… and that’s coming from a bruja. Then again we’re all not evil… I’m just a freelancer doing this for my client.”  
  
_

She walks over towards Alexander and grabs his hair to see his face. Alexander made a grunting noise with his hair being pulled up. The white of his eyes showed as he gawks at the glowing blue aura around the pokemon’s arm and hand taking away Topaz’s life. It felt surreal to Alexander seeing such a thing. From an angry expression and intentions to attack someone gone in an instant to a lifeless expression, it all felt like a fever dream.  
  
  


“ Oh? For a moment… I thought you had a smug look on your face… phew… odd…” The bruja said softly. 

  
“ You’re damn right…” Alexander said through his teeth “ And I’ll be sure to rub it in your face!” Alexander replied with a gruff tone.   
  
  


The bruja stepped back with a shocked expression as Alexander’s hands slip off from the handcuffs. The chains flew up into the air and slammed against the wall the back to the hard floor. The retired ranger clenched his hands to make a fist. “ You must be wondering how I slipped out of those cuffs, huh? I used the sweat from my head to drip from my face and on to my wrist to lubricate it, I'm pretty grateful right now that I sweat like a fat pig when I'm stressed out."   
  
“ D-dusknoir-” Alexander bear-hugged the frightened bruja with a strong force using his muscles, which caused her to drop Topaz’s gemstone from her hand, “ Let’s make a deal, let go of the boy and maybe I won’t crush you like a bag full of tortilla chips!” 

  
“ A-as if! I need to do this, I’m not gonna let some meathead like you get in the way of my job!” The dusknoir quickly floated towards Alexander who threw the woman at it. The ranger sprinted past their right side to reach Topaz.  
“ Hang in there! I’ll get us out of here!” he tries to comfort Topaz but as he gazes upon him it already seemed like he already lost his soul. He turned his intentions towards the pokemon laying down on the table and rushes towards them in a desperate attempt to wake them up from their slumber for aid, due the dizzy feeling he had after waking up his mind was losing thought. He shakes the cat-like pokemon along with Topaz’s sewaddle, but nothing seemed to work.  
  


“ They’re in a deep slumber, you idiot! “ The bruja yelled. Her face was filled with hatred with a vein-popping from her head and her eyes filled with white. “ Dusknoir take the soul of that fool!” The pokemon obeys and towers over Alexander who stood there hopelessly. With his back turned against the table he makes a futile attempt of escaping by climbing on top of it, his next attempt was placing his hands on his head to shield himself but nothing worked as the ghost’s hands phased through his arms, then griped his hard head and drain the life from him. As his soul was being taken away he begs for her to stop with a shrill tone.   
  
Topaz sat on the hard wooden floor with hardly any strength to move a muscle; his head leaned against the wall in a good position to look at Alexander who started to look like he was a lifeless corpse. He looked away and glared at the cuffs that gripped his wrists.

_“ Why? Why is this happening? I only wanted to save my mother- but why?”_ He thought to himself, already accepting his demise.

His mind drifted away into memories of his mother and the activities they did- thinking back to those slow walks down the dirt path that led to a part in the forest where they picked blackberries together, but those thoughts vanished from the sounds of glass breaking. He looked back at Alexander who used his right arm that swung at a box that was filled with a dozen filled test tubes that sat in a box on top of the table, causing a big spill. Some of it landed on the pokemon who was caught in the big swing.  
The bruja that had a look of devastation on her face, she dropped down on her knees in an attempt to pick it up with her hands.  
“ My- my work!!” Despair filled her heart “ This was...endless hours of work I did- just for some meathead to ruin it.” She sobbed.   
  
The Dusknoir stopped trying to take Alexander’s soul due to the surprising scream she made. Alexander noticed it’s grip loosened and took the opportunity to free Topaz from the chains while the Dusknoir has a go at trying to cheer its master up but instead she tossed some of the wet substances at her pokemon.   
  


“ What are you doing!? Attack that bastard, I couldn’t care less if he dies! ” She pointed at him with a shaky finger.

Meanwhile, the cat-like pokemon laid on the wet floor sniffing the aroma it gave off. Its mind was quickly flooded with memories of other pokemon that had the same looks wandered and played in a pine forest and grasslands with it. For a moment the pokemon was smiling as it watched it’s friends play tug of war with some branch they found laying on the dirt, but things quickly turned dark as the large trees in the background were on fire and smoke blocked out the sun. It looked away from it’s friends for a split second but when it laid it’s eyes upon them again they were dead on the ground with a tall dark figure standing over them.  
  
This familiar scent coming from the idled liquid beneath the cat pokemon as it slept was from the blood from it’s species. It’s eyes snapped open and swiftly jumped on it’s feet, the legs spread and it growled treating them as hostiles.   
  


“ It’s awake! “ The bruja jumped backwards in surprise and pressed her body against the wall.  
  


  
Not even a minute after it woke up it began to attack using **ember**. Alexander shields Topaz by covering his body with his back turn and hugging him so only he would take the hits as the bruja ducks her head and covers it with her hands while Dusknoir attempts to use **disable** to stop the attack but it failed as the enraged pokemon managed to land a hit first and jumped towards the ghost pokemon to use the dark move **bite**. It didn’t take long for Dusknoir to faint from the attack and fall in defeat.   
  
  


  
“ D-dusknoir!” She shrieked and crawled towards the fallen pokemon.  
“ My baby…” her right hand slowly rubbed his head while the other scratched the wood beneath her.  
  
“ Were you hit?” Alexander asked.

  
  
Topaz slowly shook his head, still feeling weak from Dusknoir’s power. Alexander turned his looked at the cat pokemon and gave it a hard look. Topaz looks through a hole that was in between Alexander’s arm and torso to get a look at the pokemon. His face remained emotionless as he spoke to Alexander, “ What is that pokemon?”   
“ Better yet, what’s it doing alive?” Alexander questioned. The said man turns his body around while still shielding Topaz from any harm. “ Hey bruja! Mind telling me why you have lost species of pokemon here?”   
  
She sat in silence for a few seconds before replying to him, “ It’s a long stor-” before she could finish her sentence the aggressive pokemon attacked once more with **ember** that was aimed at the bruja. Her eyes went wide open as the light from the fire coming towards her blinded her vision for a brief moment before sparks went flying on impact.  
Dusknoir quickly lifted it’s head up using the remainder of his strength to use **protect** before his beloved trainer was hit by it’s fire. A barrier quickly grew in front of the pair that prevented any harm but unfortunately some of the sparks lit up parts of the wooded building. Alexander then noticed that the attack from before did the same with the entrance slightly lit up.

  
_“ Crap! I still haven’t got these damn chains off Topaz! Although the fire isn’t too big but if I can’t get him out of here in time before it gets bigger neither of us will make it out.”_  
  
  
Alexander looks over to the witch who was still by the Dusknoir’s side. " _And here I was thinking that she would make a break for it, but she’d rather die next to her pokemon than to let it go...”  
_

_  
  
_Not too soon after Dusknoir protected it’s trainer, it fainted. Leaving her open to any attack from the unnamed pokemon. Her body trembles like a Herdier after a bath, realizing she has nothing to guard herself with, let alone anyone to protect her… or so as she thought until Alexander began to pull on the hard wooden wall that the chains where the chains were screwed shut into. He stuck his fingers between the openings that sunlight were beaming from and managed to grip the back area. He screamed as he pulled to break it which was enough to distract the aggressive pokemon from the shaken woman and focus on him.  
  
  
Alexander then stepped on the chains to try and break it off the screws, he successfully done what he had planned. _“ Yes! Now time to-”_ He took the torn off plank and threw it like a baseball player trying to strike out his opponent right towards the pokemon. The said pokemon easily jumps out of position to avoid his attempt at an ‘ attack. ‘  
 _“ There’s my opportunity!”_ Alexander thought as he rushed to grab the pokemon while it was mid air. He hugs this pokemon and slams it against the wall without causing too much harm on the pokemon. “ BRUJA! TAKE THE OTHER POKEMON AND TOPAZ TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!”   
  


  
“ B-but the entrance is-”  
  
“ Let’s… let’s take this hole he made as our exit…”

Topaz suggested the Bruja with a croaky tone as he writhes in between the broken planks Alexander caused. The Bruja gets a pokeball from her pocket and returns her Dusknoir, followed by picking up Topaz’s unconscious Sewaddle and carrying it under her arm. She grabs the boy’s shirt and tugs on it, before helping him crawl outside she turned to look at Alexander with a serious look,

“ You had the opprotunity to save the boy… Let alone yourself when he was chained up. Why did you decide on the two of us instead?”

Alexander scoffed as he struggled to keep the pokemon from using any attack using his muscled body. The fire from before grew bigger without any of them noticing and spread around the room more.

  
“ Because I’m a ranger, now get the hell out.”

  
  
She nods her head and rushes to get out. The flames grow even bigger swallowing everything around the room. Alexander felt the heat touch his back as he continued to hold the pokemon. He looks into the pokemon’s eyes, staring down as if he was looking into it's heart, “ I’ll find a way for us to get out of here… We're not gonna die here!"   
  
  
  
  
**_END_** ** _  
_**To Be Continued...


	4. Sinister Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I uploaded a new chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

Opal walked down a trail to find a way out of the city in a short amount of time hoping no one would notice her. Being the daughter of a gym leader brought her a lot of attention from the citizens of the city along with paparazzi randomly taking pictures of her; thankfully the path she walked briskly on was an empty one. It was like an alleyway mixed with plant life and with some concrete made abandoned buildings in between large trees. She chose to walk there to avoid any  
  
The ground was a broken pavement with dark soil underneath and grass growing through the stone with some flowers. She realized that it’s already been an hour or so since she left home judging by how the sky looked as she lifted up her head and stared beyond the crowding leaves on the branches that swayed from the gust of wind.   
  
To confirm her senses she took out a mobile phone from her jacket, she turns it on and lets out a sigh.  
“ 12 p.m., Have I been walking for five hours now? “  
  
After that was said her stomach begins to growl. She hadn’t eaten anything this morning, she skipped breakfast from the excitement of enlisting in the tournament. She put her phone back insider her pocket. She unzipped her dad’s grey coat; it was such a convenient coat with a lot of inside pockets to carry stuff. She dug in to pull out a red wallet with stickers of different pokeballs on it. She hoped that she had enough money to buy a small meal but upon opening it she had only 2 pokedollars.  
  
“ Right… I spent my allowance on food for my pokemon.” She let out a heavy sigh and closed it. She continued to walk down the path and eyed around to see if there were pathways hidden in the tall grass that surrounded the place. Opal then jogged down the concrete walkway striving to find an exit somewhere that would lead to a place, but upon doing so she heard something rustle behind her in the tall grass. She stopped and quickly turn her head.  
She something that moved behind a tree but it was too late to make out what it was. She tucked her hand inside her coat and grabbed a pokeball, ready to defend herself from whatever it is.

  
  
“ I saw you move behind that tree! Show yourself or else I’ll break you apart!”   
She yelled with a vicious tone.   
  


The shady person peaked from the side of the brown oak tree with her hair hanging loose and part of her face still hidden. The girl looked around her age, she had a short wavy bob hairstyle that was white-colored with a hint of brown on it.

“ It’s you… why are you following me around? “ Opal asked  
  
The familiar girl looked at the ground shaking her head. She then stepped out to reveal herself more. She was around 5’2”, wore a brown blouse with white coloring on the collar and shoulder area, her pants were tie waste brown trousers with grey running shoes on, she had two bracelets on her wrist with one being a silver chain bracelet and the other a bracelet that was made with a brown thread. The said girl held her hands together near her chest showing Opal a worried facial expression with her eyes still fixed on the ground avoiding eye contact with Opal.

“ This is weird, I wouldn’t expect you to come out this far alone knowing how anti-social you are, Horchata. ” Opal stated as she took her hands out of her coat.  
  
“ How many times do I have to tell you it’s not her fault? “ A sudden voice came from the tall grass. A boy suddenly popped out from the grass with an irritated expression on his face. “ It’s not horchata’s fault that she can’t talk! “ He yelled.   
  
The boy was around 5’6”, had a brown-colored buzz cut hairstyle, wore a brown sleeveless waistcoat with a long-sleeved light blue shirt, blue cargo pants, he wore a brown bracelet that was exactly like Horchata’s bracelet, and underneath his sleeve was a long scar on his right arm.  
“ Toro… Of course. You always take her everywhere you go.” Opal commented as she brushed her hair back. Toro and Horchata were both 15 years old who are siblings that care for each other so much one wouldn’t leave the other’s sight no matter what. Toro was her older brother by 3 months and just like any good big brother he was highly protective of her. He claims he’s a better role model than their own parents. Opal couldn’t argue with that statement since she’s never been to his house or even met his parents.  
  
Horchata was the shy younger sibling who couldn’t speak. Toro claims she was born with a birth defect that took away her ability to speak. This led her to rely on her older brother on everything in life. Those were the only things Opal knew about them; not their personal life, what happens at home, or their goals. Yet she’s known them her whole childhood when her father made playdates.  
“ Why are you following me? I don’t need help-” her stomach growled again forcing her into silence. Toro chuckled a bit, “ Cause I know you. you’re trying to escape out of town right?” Horchata quickly walks over to the tree she was behind to grab something while Opal argues with her brother, “ I don’t need help! What makes you think that? “ Horchata came back with a brown drawstring bag and opened it in front of Opal showing her multiple snacks that were sealed inside small plastic bags with small bottles of water beneath it. Opal licked her lips as she reached inside, “ Okay… I just forgot to eat that’s all.” She tried to avoid eye contact with them but ended up looking at the brunette that smiled at her with glee. “ But thank you.”   
  


Toro sucked his teeth in, “ Chata, you dropped the coat didn’t you?” He said as he walked over back at the tree and bent over to pick up a pink coat. It looked just like what Opal was wearing, the said girl's eyes widened in a bit of surprise, “ Are you… trying to match the clothes I’m wearing or something? I know you guys were serious about helping me if you followed me this far but really? I’m the one who’s famous here.”  
  
Toro tosses the coat at his sister before replying to Opal. A cheerful smile grew on his face before replying, “ I thought it would be cool to do some matching so we got our coats!” Horchata walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. She pointed at her coat then towards him with an upset look trying to let him know about his.  
  


“ Oh right, I can’t judge you for dropping your coat…” He said with an embarrassed expression  
“ Jeez you’re still clumsy” Opal joked.

* * *

  
  
 _Meanwhile_ _…_ _  
_  
The bruja carried Topaz in her arms as she quickly traveled down the forest to get away from the burning building. Topaz looked past her arm with a blurred vision, he saw how the fire got bigger and began to worry. “ The trees…” he uttered. She ignored him but he continued to repeat the same thing a few times before she stopped.  
  


“ What do you want kid?” She said in frustration.  
“ The trees… what if-”

“ We’ll get back to it later. Believe me, I care about this place more than you think! “ She started to feel her hands losing grip and her arms getting weaker. She lifts him up again by tossing him up towards her chest. Sweat ran down her forehead as she licked her lips, she started to feel dehydrated with all the running. Before taking off again she looked back and saw a small light from where her place was, _“ I don’t know who you are, but don’t die… I want to apologize…”_

Inside the building, the ranger still held onto the pokemon against the wall.  
 _“ There’s got to be something I have to do! I don’t want to hurt this species of pokemon… It’s the only one left! It’s my job to protect it!”_ The pokemon used it’s tail to cut his arm enough to where he flinched and let go of it.  
  
 _“ It’s tail cut my arm!?”_ He thought to himself as he looked at his bleeding arm, the tail was somehow sharp enough to leave a deep cut. He felt the sweat on his face dripping from his chin, then realized the fire got bigger and blocked whatever was behind him. He looked at the pokemon that growled at him.

 _“ Does it not care about the fire? Wait…”_ He recalls back to how it started, the pokemon used **ember** to retaliate against them. _“ A fire type? Did it just attack cause we spooked it? No, I can make a pretty good guess. I know why… I remember now.”_

The said pokemon leaps towards him in a blink of an eye looking to bite him, to his surprise he managed to catch it before it could do any more damage. It tried using its tail again but Alexander flinched which made him drop the pokemon before the tail hit him. He lost balance and nearly fell over on his back, Alexander felt the pressure of the heat as if it was pulling him into the flames.  
 _" I have no other choice… I’m going to have to break through the only wall with that pokemon!”_ _  
_He thought to himself.  
His body language changed, the pokemon felt a violent aura coming from the muscled man that stood in front of him, the said man spread his legs away from each other and slightly lowered his upper body down. He stared down the pokemon with predatory eyes getting ready to pounce.   
  
The said pokemon attempts to intimidate him with a loud growl but it was futile as the man sprints towards it. The wind was knocked out of the pokemon as he grabbed it and ran towards the table. Alexander then leaps sideways over the table to break open the weak wooden wall behind it as he held the pokemon in his arms.  
The two roll over on a flat plain area until the man hits his back against a tree that causes him to let go of the creature. The pokemon shook off the dirt that got on its fur before quickly returning to a fighting stance on its four legs, it had an angry expression at first but upon seeing the condition of the human that sat in front of him it changed to a concerned expression. It lowered its guard and slowly walked towards him.  
  
Alexander dislocated his shoulder when he hit the tree. Alexander slid upwards using his legs to push his back against the tree and looked down upon the pokemon. “ Are you done? “ He said with an angry tone. “ Look behind you…” The pokemon did so, its eyes widened seeing how the flames it caused managed to spread outside and lit up some of the nature around the house. This stunning realization shook the pokemon.  
“ It’s not too late to get out of here…” He grabs the shocked pokemon by its neck, gripping on its fur to lift it up. “ I understand you hate my kind because poachers killed your family, but look at what your anger caused you to do. Tch, what am I doing lecturing a pokemon at a time like this? We need to get out of here.” He turned his head away from the pokemon, _“ It can understand me? I only spoke to it out of frustration, I’ve had it in a ball kept away for several years never letting it out once!”  
_  
He dropped the pokemon to look around, he saw a small path with grass half flattened but slightly or slowly sticking back up as if someone stepped on it in a hurry, “ Follow me, my guess is that they went here” _  
  
_

* * *

As Alexanders follows along the path the bruja continues walking through the tall grass close to falling down. Her legs felt weak as she carried Topaz, “ Almost there… gah- Why did it have to end up this way? That guy is going to kill me _. “  
  
_ She looks down at the young boy and recalls the moment she met the leader of the organization that hired her It was a dark office room with no windows, instead, there were numerous candle holders on both ceiling and walls that lit up across the large room. She stood 6 feet away from his desk, she could barely see his face due to him being almost completely hidden in the dark; she couldn’t understand that logic, something about it gave her the creeps. Before she entered his office she felt no emotions, only expecting a normal conversation with her client. But when some henchman of his slightly opened the door a shock ran throughout her body and when she entered to then stand in front of him she felt a dark aura coming from him that gave her goosebumps and a shaky voice.

But she couldn’t look weak in front of someone. She needed to look strong and confident, she tried opening up by stating her name, wits, and achievements but as she opened her mouth the sinister man spoke up with a voice that sounded so honeyed. She felt calm when she spoke even though the back of her mind was yelling to be careful. A thin fog appeared out of thin air, either that or she didn’t notice at first due to her gawking at the man. 

“ Paloma is it? The bruja that lives in the very historical area called Bosque de los fantasmas? “  
She hesitated to answer, still getting an eerie feeling from him.  
  
“ Yes… I grew up there with- with both my grandmother and mother.” She stuttered.  
  
“ I know.”

Just with that response, the red flags she got when she first saw the room was confirmed. The man that stood before her was not normal at all, but upon hearing his voice, eyes already adjusted to the dark she could make out his face and eyes; she had an understanding, and it was that the man that was presented before her was not a human being at all. _  
_She gulped down a big load of saliva that filled her mouth, one foot stepped back from fear- which is something she has never felt before towards someone, and yet she lives in a forest filled with ghost pokemon and ghost humans. This man was different.  
“ Oh? Is there something the matter? Paloma, there’s nothing to fear.” His tone remained the same trying to assure her. She stepped back more but tripped over something and landed on a soft cushion. She looked downwards to see that there was a chair beneath her. Being both confused and frighten she just wanted to get up and run away to never come back, but she couldn’t. Her body began to feel numb from her anxiety as the “demon” eyed her down.

“ I’ve been looking for someone like you for ages, brujas are like an endangered species of pokemon nowadays than it was before…”  
  
 _“ B-before?”_ Paloma asked in her mind. She was beginning to have mixed emotions as she tried figuring out the odd choice of words he used.  
  
“ I shouldn’t monologue any further. I have a job request for you…”

Paloma loses her train of thought; she felt a sharp pang course around her ankle. As she was thinking too much in her mind she lost concentration of her footing and bent her foot sideways which made her slip and fall on to the ground, falling forward as she held on to Topaz and landed on her right shoulder. Miraculously she managed to hold on to the boy, holding his body against hers as they lay in the now crushed grass. She blew air out from her mouth trying to get the grass away from her lips.  
  
“Ugh!- I should be taking your soul right now and completing my job! Instead, I’m here trying to be a hero. Something I’m not… that guy really is going to kill me.” She says as she tries to sit up and have him lay on her lap. She uses one hand to cast him aside while the other pushes her upwards. After positioning herself she drags Topaz’s from the collar of his jean jacket and lays his head on her lap. She lets out a deep sigh and takes a good look at the unconscious boy’s facial features. 

_“ If my memory serves me right, he does have similarities to that demon. Then again my eyes could barely make out what he looked like since the lights barely reached him. No, I’m confident that they have similar facial features. Do they have some connection?”_ _  
_

She saw a shadowy figure move swiftly from the corner of her eye. She looked around with her guard up, a sudden cold feeling canceled the humid air that surrounded the forest. Her body shivers as it gets more intense.  
“ They’re here…”  
  
  
 ** _END _**_(To Be Continued )_  
  
  
  



End file.
